Blunt trauma less-lethal weapons such as rubber bullets are typically fired one at a time. In some situations, this does not represent the exercise of sufficient fire power, especially when dealing with a crowd of people, and especially when fired from a single shot device such as an M203. Further, blunt trauma less-lethal devices benefit from being fired within a specific predetermined range of launching velocities. Velocities that are too high can inflict lethal and/or permanent injuries. Velocities that are too low can result in an ineffective deterrence to the target.
What is needed are apparatus and methods that can improve the firing rate of less lethal munitions, and also launch those munitions under controlled conditions. Various embodiments of the present invention accomplish some of these benefits.